Methods for macrocrystalline alane synthesis are inefficient for producing large quantities of aluminum hydride (AlH3), also known as alane. These methods are problematic when production of a specific alane polymorph is required, such as alpha-alane (α-alane). The large amounts of solvent required as described in the patent literature for the synthesis of the alpha polymorph of alane hinder the large-scale production of this material by these routes. Material and capitol equipment costs can be reduced by a dramatic reduction in solvent for this process. Various methods that reduce the required amount of solvent are disclosed herein.